


Pure As Snow

by HappilyInhuman, RigorMorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Innocent Jerome, M/M, Making Love, Older Man/Younger Man, Virgin Jerome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim becomes innocent Jerome’s guardian after his mother’s murder, they both find themselves becoming quite...attached. Prompted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure As Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous Tumblr prompt, and I loved this idea, right from the get go. I roleplayed this with the brilliant Happilyinhuman. I was Jerome and he was Jim. He did an amazing job, and was kind enough to edit and post this baby for me. Thank you, love. This fic wouldn't be half as good without you. Hope the anon that requested this enjoys it :)

Jerome sit at the dinner table, watching the beautiful older man devour the pork chops and potatoes he had made for him - Jerome’s chin resting in the palm of his hand - smiling lovingly, like a school girl crushing on her handsome teacher.

Jerome had been living with detective Jim Gordon for a few weeks now. The two had met at the circus the day of his mother’s brutal murder. Jim was so kind to the grieving boy.

Jerome remembered feeling big, strong arms wrap around him as he fell to his knees - hot tears running down his cheeks, when Jim removed that tarp that hid the body of his mutilated mother. He remembered, the light, pleasant scent of aftershave, filling his nostrils as those powerful arms squeezed him tighter.

Even in his state of grief, the young boy could appreciate that warm tingly feeling the older man gave him in the pit of his stomach. He felt so safe in those arms - so important for once in his life, like his feelings actually mattered, like somebody actually cared.

He was able to feel so good, and so horrible at the same time. What a confusing and contradicting feeling it was. How could he feel grief and happiness at once?

Jerome figured that maybe the fact that his mother was a terrible and selfish human being, might have something to do with it. Jerome was such a good boy, that despite his mother’s abuse and lack of nurture, he still loved her and was sad about her death. Although another part of him was just a little relieved, that was a secret, and one he intended to take to the grave. He hadn’t even told Jim about the awful childhood he was forced to endure. He considered telling him one day, but today was not that day.

The two started a friendship, shortly after the investigation started. Jim would visit the boy regularly. He’d make food for him and bring it to his trailer on the circus grounds. He would ask him how he was doing and make sure he had everything he needed.

About a week after his mother’s death, Jerome showed up on the detective’s doorstep in tears. The circus was leaving and Jerome did not want to go with them. He didn’t have any true friends there, and he could not bear to leave the only person who had ever shown him real kindness.

He went to Jim’s apartment because he desperately needed a friend to talk to about his dilemma. If he stayed behind in Gotham, he had no money, no job, and no place to live. His trailer was no good to him if he had no land to park it on. He would have to buy a piece of land, he couldn’t just park it wherever he wanted.

He was scared. He’s never been on his own before. His mother was not much of a teacher. He had no clue as to how to start his own life.

After having a long talk with his mentor, Jim told the boy, that he could come stay with him for a bit, until he found work, and decided what he wanted to do with his life. The boy graciously accepted, and that was that. He packed up his things from the trailer, and was settled in that very night.

Jim had been kind enough to buy an air mattress for himself, so the boy could take his bed, but of course Jerome wasn’t having it. He told the older man to keep his bed, and he would take the air mattress. Jim tried to resist, but the younger man down right refused to sleep in the bed, leaving Jim with no choice.

Jerome had really come to love staying with the older man. Jim was very good to him, like the father he never had. The detective did work long hours unfortunately, but when he was there, he was the best guardian Jerome could have ever hoped for.

He was a very kind man. He genuinely cared for the orphaned teen. He bought him clothes and anything else the boy needed. He was also an amazing cook. He made dinner for Jerome at least five nights a week, despite his long work hours. The nights he was just too tired or just wanted something different, he would take the boy out to eat or they’d get take out. Jerome was becoming quite spoiled.

Tonight however, Jerome had decided to cook for him, and by the looks of it, the meal was quite a success.

The boy couldn’t help but smile as he watched the older man shovel bite after bite into his mouth, barely taking a long enough break to take a sip of his wine.

“Mmmm, oh my God…” Jim started, as he pointed his finger down at his plate - having to stop talking for a moment to swallow the mouthful of food. “This is so good. Now that I know you can cook, I’m gonna have to let you do this more often.” Jim grabbed his wine glass and took a big swig before wiping his face with his napkin.

“I’m glad you like it.” Jerome beamed.

Because of his unfortunate upbringing, the poor kid felt this need to seek the older man’s approval constantly. Pretty much everything he did, he did for Jim. He was so grateful to the detective, for his kindness, and for being so nurturing and supportive.

Jerome finally felt like he belonged - like he was cared about for once, and he was not about to take that for granted.

Of course, it was a little more than that. Jerome had developed a crush on the older man. Well, not so much developed. He had taken a fancy to the detective the instant he first laid eyes on him, when he opened the door to his trailer to see the dreamy blonde standing there. Of course, the more he was around the detective, the stronger his feelings grew, which is only natural of course.

The boy suspected that Jim might possibly feel the same way, but he wasn’t sure enough to make a move. There was too much to lose if the older man shot him down. He wouldn’t be able to stay there after that. The awkward tension would be too much. However, he felt this pressure to do something about it pretty quickly.

See, Jim was _sort of_ dating the lovely doctor, Leslie Thompkins. They were not officially an item yet, but had been on a few dates, and seemed to really hit it off. As far as Jerome knew, they had not slept together yet, but the thought of that happening just broke the poor kid’s heart. He knew it was inevitable - that one night Jim wasn’t going to come home, or even worse, bring Leslie here. Jerome couldn’t bear the thought.

After dinner, the two sat on the couch to watch a Law And Order marathon on WE. Jerome had never seen any of the Law And Order shows before, and Jim thought what better place to start than a marathon of the original - the best.

As Jim sat in the darkness beside Jerome, the light from the television the only illumination on their faces, he couldn't help looking over at the redhead. He couldn't stop himself from quietly admiring the teenager's face before his eyes trailed down a bit. He was about to have to mentally slap his own wrist, but instead it was the vibration of his phone in his pocket which brought him back to reality. He furrowed his eyebrows, hand immediately flying down to grab the phone.

Jerome let out a sigh when he noticed the older man pull his vibrating phone out of his pocket. Odds were it was either the precinct calling him down there for an emergency, or it was Leslie…either way it would be bad news for Jerome, but the precinct would be the lesser evil.

“Hello?” Jim called into the phone when he picked it up, only a little surprised to hear Leslie’s voice reply from the other end of the line. He’d been quickly learning Leslie liked to make plans spur of the moment. He spoke to Leslie for only a few brief moments before telling her he would call her back in a few minutes. Even though Jim could do whatever he wanted, he would feel bad just telling the kid he would be leaving without making sure he would be okay first. He had been with Jerome _first_  that night, after all. He turned toward the redhead, “Would you be okay here alone if I went over to Leslie’s tonight?” He asked.

Jerome felt his heart sink, because he knew the inevitable. It was a bit late for Jim and Leslie to go out anywhere, so the boy knew if the detective went over to Leslie’s this late at night, he wouldn’t be back till the morning.

The kid would be miserable all night - riddled with jealousy and anguish. He wouldn’t sleep a wink - wouldn’t even be able to close his eyes without seeing Leslie pawing all over his Jim. However, he couldn’t win from asking Jim to stay either.

The older man would probably stay if he asked, but he might resent Jerome just a little, and think he was being selfish and bratty. This was a no win situation, and Jerome had mere seconds to decide what to do.

He looked up at Jim with those big, green eyes - scooting closer to the detective and biting his lip, nervously. He leaned in really slow… Part of him wanted to just lunge himself into Jim’s lap and shove his tongue down the blonde’s throat, but moving slow would give Jim a chance to turn away if he didn’t want the kiss, and Jerome felt that that was a better idea.

As far as he knew, Jim was straight and he didn’t want to gross the older man out by forcing an unwanted kiss from another man onto him.

Now he was so close, their chins were almost touching, and so far, the detective had remained still, but that didn’t mean Jerome was in the clear.

He snaked his left arm around Jim’s neck and lightly pressed his lips to his and squinted his eyes shut. He had never kissed anyone before, and really had no clue what he was doing, so he just closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

Jim’s arms moved automatically, wrapping around Jerome’s waist and pulling him even further in. He returned the kiss, eyes shutting as he did so. He had thought of doing this plenty of times now, if he were to be completely honest. He had harboured an attraction to Jerome since he first saw him, and although he had gone to great lengths to ensure he gave no indication to the redhead of said attraction - in his imagination he had explored Jerome’s mouth more times than he had Leslie’s. Which was, admittedly, _quite_ a few times.

Jerome moved his hand up to Jim’s blonde hair, and exhaled deeply through his nose, letting out a soft moan when the older man’s tongue slid into his mouth, colliding with his. He could feel the warmth from the older man’s hands on his hips, right through his plaid shirt, and it felt so good to have some physical contact with another human - something he’d been deprived of a lot in his life.

As relieved and pleased as the boy was that Jim was reciprocating, he was also pretty terrified. He hadn’t been touched...well at least not intimately, by anyone other than, well…himself, and even that was a rare occurrence. Living in a tiny trailer with your mom, can make that a little difficult.

Despite his nervousness, the warm, pleasant feeling of the detective’s tongue exploring his mouth, combined with those hands squeezing tightly around the flesh of his hips, started to arouse the teen, and he felt a tingly sensation in between his legs as his cock started to come to life. It felt so good, but nobody had ever seen him in that… _state_ , and he felt his face flush with redness and embarrassment.

Jim grinned against Jerome’s lips when he felt him get aroused against him, and he pulled the teen up into his lap. Just knowing that Jerome, his sweet, pure-as-snow Jerome, was sat against him, aroused, brought him to the same state.

He couldn’t say no to him laid out in front of him for the taking.

He wanted Jerome, unlike anything he’d ever wanted in his life. The teenager was like a forbidden fruit to him. Over the few weeks he’d had the boy with him, he’d begun to resign himself to eternal frustration. The teen was beautiful, gorgeous even - so much so that Jerome didn’t _need_ to know what he was doing in order to turn Jim on. Living with a sweet, innocent Jerome was so sexually frustrating, Jim would hate to live with a Jerome who actually knew what he was doing. Jerome would do something completely innocent, like stretching or bending over to pick something up, and it would just kill the older man.

He _really_ had gotten tired of slapping his own wrist, and now that he knew Jerome felt the same attraction, there was no way he could stop himself.

Jerome felt this rush of excitement when the older man pulled him up into his lap. Jerome was not a real small guy, and having Jim manhandle him was a huge turn on, as well as it was comforting. He felt really safe for the first time in a very long time.

Jim was so handsome, and strong, and he always smelled so good. He was a typical dreamboat, and Jerome really couldn’t believe the dashing blonde would look twice at him, especially since he had a knockout like Leslie Thompkins.

Apparently, the boy was doing something right, because he could feel a hard bulge rubbing against his inner thigh, and realized Jim was in the exact same state he was in. He knew his own erection was aching and in dire need of friction, so he figured the detective was suffering from the same affliction.

He slowly pulled his lips and broke the kiss, feeling unsure of what to do next.

“Jim…” He started - voice a little shaky. “Can I touch it?”

Hearing those words from Jerome’s pretty mouth got Jim to the point of _unbearable_ arousal, and he nodded immediately. He trailed his hand down to his own trousers to get them undone, and within seconds he had taken out his erection. Then he looked on at the teenager, waiting for him to make a move.

Jerome’s eyes grew wide as he stared down at the surprisingly large appendage, staring back at him from the older man’s lap. He swallowed hard and reached down with a not so steady hand, running the tips of his fingers from the base, up to the top.

He bit his lip - concentrating on his next move, before wrapping his hand around the top, and circling his thumb over the tip, counter clockwise, feeling a small bit of moisture from the pre-cum beading at the top.

Jim released a small shudder, one he held back the best he could. Even though Jerome was inexperienced, the thought _alone_  of Jerome touching him would’ve been enough to arouse him further. There was something that just felt so right about being with Jerome, and so no matter how much Jim’s common sense screamed no, Jim’s body would always be screaming yes. It was true that the morality of his actions were questionable. His brain screamed about how innocent Jerome was, about how Jim _knew exactly_ how innocent Jerome was, how the kid was probably just confused, and he was taking advantage of him.

It was true, he knew exactly how innocent Jerome was. He’d practically been tucking the kid into bed at night.

But at that moment, watching the redhead touch him, it only felt surreal and infinitely arousing.

Jerome watched the older man’s eyes flutter in pleasure as he glided his hand up and down the length of Jim’s hardness - feeling his own cock twitch with every stroke.

The boy had never been so aroused before. He’d never actually had the opportunity to be physical with anyone he’d found attractive. He only had his imagination, and vivid as it may be, it was _nothing_ like this - like sitting in his detective’s lap, stroking his cock, hearing the older man’s breathing change in arousal - the arousal that Jerome was responsible for.

He clutched down tightly on Jim’s shoulder, digging his nails in - hissing and biting his lip while his erection pressed tightly against the front of his pants. He grew more and more aroused, feeling the warm, fleshy weight of the detective’s cock twitching in his hand as he picked up speed - becoming more aggressive as his arousal grew. So many things he wanted to do with his detective, and he desperately wanted to free his own erection from the confines of his tight pants but he was shy and unsure of himself. Nobody had ever seen him naked since before he’d gone through puberty.

Jim knew he was getting too aroused to let it continue, not wanting Jerome to bring him over the edge. Not yet at least.

He gently pushed the redhead’s hands away before bringing his own toward Jerome’s pants. “Is this okay?” He asked, fingers making quick work of the top button before stopping, awaiting his approval.

Jerome felt his stomach flutter, and his breath hitched in his throat. This was really happening…he was about to lose his virginity to a man…a much _older_ man no less. Then again losing his virginity _period_ would’ve been terrifying, and better it be a kind, considerate person like Jim, than some circus skank.

He was crazy about Jim, and should consider himself lucky to have his first time be with someone he cared about, and who he knew cared about him. He closed his eyes, letting out a nervous sigh, and nodded his head in response.

Jim took care of the zipper and pulled the pants down, guiding them down Jerome’s legs and letting them drop to the floor. They were quickly followed by a pair of boxers.

Jim took a moment to take it in.

He’d imagined being with Jerome plenty of times, but it was nothing compared to actually seeing him fully revealed in front of him. The sight was nothing short of erotic. He couldn’t help taking a hold of Jerome around the hips and pulling him flush against him, where his hand could conveniently trail down the teen’s backside right to his-

He worried the sudden intrusion inside might take Jerome by surprise, but he took the plunge anyway, hoping for the best.

Jerome’s toes curled and he let out an audible groan, when Jim’s finger slipped inside him. It wasn’t as unpleasant as he expected…as a matter of fact, it wasn’t really unpleasant at all. Just a slight burning sensation, but it came and went so quickly that it was hardly noticeable.

He relaxed his body, and closed his eyes - pressing his lips together, and moaning softly - enjoying this…"new" sensation.

Jim added a second finger, slowly, unable to wrap his brain around how tight the muscles wrapped around his fingers were. He slowly began thrusting them a bit, continuing for a minute or more before Jerome was finally loose enough for him to scissor his fingers apart a bit. He looked at the redhead, not able to resist pressing his lips to the teen’s. His free hand left Jerome’s hip in favour of tangling into the short hair and forcing their lips together a bit more firmly.

Jerome’s eyelashes fluttered and he started panting and writhing underneath his detective - soft moans still managing to slip from his preoccupied lips, into the older man’s mouth. He ran his fingertips softly up and down Jim’s back, enjoying the warmth of the detective’s body pressed tightly against his - the light, fresh scent of Jim’s cologne filling his nostrils.

He was still really nervous, but also anxious. He felt so relaxed, but was not naive to the fact that it was still going to hurt, and probably a lot, but hopefully not for long. Despite the inevitable discomfort that comes with the territory, he adored Jim, and wanted…no, needed him inside him. He wanted the full experience - to become one with the only person he could remember truly caring about.

“Jim..” He swallowed hard and exhaled sharply. “I…I think I’m ready, but do you have something to…make things go a little smoother?” Jerome was afraid saliva would not suffice.

Jim nodded, withdrawing his fingers and pecking Jerome’s lips again before lifting the teen off his lap just slightly, getting a better grip on him with both arms before standing up. His hands hooked under Jerome’s thighs as he carried him, breathing significantly laboured, to the bedroom. Jerome was not light by any means.

He pressed him down into the mattress, slowly pulling the kid’s shirt over his head at an excruciatingly slow pace - savouring the grand reveal. Pulling his own shirt off was only an afterthought. Leaning over to reach the night table where he took out a tube of lube, he used a generous amount on his cock before lining it up with Jerome’s entrance. He paused, looking down at the big eyes. He wanted nothing more than to slam himself into the tight heat he’d imagined quite a few times, but he needed Jerome to know he was in control. “You sure you want this?”

Jerome felt his knees knocking together as he watched Jim lube himself up. He tried not to really think about it - not to focus on details, just relax and breathe easy.

He didn’t know a whole lot about sex, but he had enough common sense to know, that surely it must be somewhat pleasant. It couldn’t possibly hurt the whole time, or people wouldn’t do it.

He trusted Jim. He knew the older man would take good care of him. He’d be gentle and try his best not to hurt him.

The boy looked up at his detective and nodded his head. “Yes, I want to.”

Jim took a deep breath, eyes watching Jerome’s face closely for any sign of pain as he slowly pressed inside of him. He held the redhead tightly under his arms, wrapping around under his shoulders - a hold he could easily maneuver him with. He released a moan as he became fully buried inside of the eighteen year old. Jerome was so tight and hot, the feeling was unimaginably good.

Jerome tried desperately to stay loose and relaxed, as his detective’s rather large appendage invaded his inner depths, stretching him - filling him up to the brim.

He squeezed tightly onto Jim’s shoulders and squinted his eyes shut tightly - the burn making him groan and grit his teeth. He didn’t want to look too miserable. If Jim pulls out, that means he has to put it back in, and Jerome did not want that. That was the hardest part, the first intrusion, and now it was over.

It wasn’t even all bad. Yeah, it hurt but oddly enough, even through the burn, he could already feel some pleasure from it - bittersweet if you will, and he knew that if he could bear it for a few moments longer, that soon it would be just sweet, and with that thought, the boy exhaled sharply and let his body go limp - hands placed gently on his detective’s shoulders.

Jim gave Jerome a few moments more to adjust to his size before slowly withdrawing until only the tip of his cock remained inside. Then when he thrusted back inside he did it with just a bit more force, not too quickly, but harder. He bit his lip as he continued to rock gently against the redhead, pleasure wiring up from his groin, up his spine. He pressed his lips down to Jerome’s for a second again before pulling away, moving to kiss his chin, kissing around his jaw and down to his neck, sucking lightly. After leaving even a shadow of a marking, he released though.

Having sex with Jerome was amazing. Feelings may have had something to do with it. He was quickly beginning to find that the redhead had quickly become more important to him than anyone else. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cared so deeply about anyone. After Jerome’s mother was killed, Jim led the investigation - but that had never meant that he _had_ to invest personal time and energy in Jerome, or go out of his way the way he had and continued to do.

The urge was insuppressible though.

Everything about Jerome had drawn him in, and the frustration he’d felt to get closer to him had been unbearable. Claiming the kid, who was writhing and moaning below him, he finally felt he knew why.

Jerome was right…Jim knew what he was doing. The older man was careful and had a high regard for the boy’s comfort. He moved gently, but surely he was fighting back the urge to fuck Jerome right through the mattress. Luckily for the inexperienced teen, Jim was too good a man to put his own needs first.

His detective’s soft kisses were soothing and comforting - made Jerome feel more relaxed, and the more relaxed he became, the less it hurt, and the less it hurt, the more pleasure he got from it.

Only a couple of minutes into it, the pain had subsided greatly, becoming pretty much unnoticeable, and was replaced with a tingly, full and satisfying feeling.

Every few thrusts would hit Jerome in just the right spot - his prostate, causing him to gasp and moan loudly - shuddering underneath his detective - causing him to become a little more aggressive.

He locked his ankles and dug his heels into Jim’s back for leverage, before bucking his hips up to help himself collide with his detective’s groin, hoping to hit that spot again.

Jim laughed at the teen’s enthusiasm before taking the hint and aiming for the same spot he’d hit. The feeling of Jerome’s muscles clenching around his member whenever Jim hit his prostate made the older man almost lose control. He was still being careful with Jerome, but as the difficulty to move inside him lessened, he gained speed just a bit.

Every thrust brought Jim closer to the edge, hips snapping against Jerome again and again.

“Jerome…” He moaned, the name rolling off his tongue like it was the only name he was ever meant to chant in ecstasy. “Oh... _god_.”

Jerome hissed and tugged on his detective’s hair tightly as the older man picked up speed - delivering blow after blow into his backside, and he swore Jim got deeper with every thrust, but he didn’t mind one bit.

Now, the mattress underneath their bucking bodies was dipping and rocking - the headboard slamming into the wall behind it - Jerome’s quivering body being nudged forward and back, over and over making him see stars.

Jerome was kind of shy, and always thought he’d be kind of quiet in bed, but he was wrong. Jim felt so good inside him - hitting his insides with his cock so perfectly, and the squeak that the bed made, combined with the sound of his name slipping from his detective’s lips….it was all too much, and somehow Jim Gordon had turned that shy, innocent boy into a panting, moaning mess.

“Oh, God! Oh, Jim! Oh, God…yes!” The boy hissed and groaned, panting as the older man impaled him over and over, making the top of his head start to tingle and bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Jim continued to hold on tightly to the redhead as he moved in and out of him, savouring the way that their bodies moved together. Jim Gordon thought he had known mind blowing sex. He thought he’d had it plenty of times. He had had no idea just how wrong he was. Nothing compared to the feeling of burying himself inside of Jerome again and again, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He groaned, one arm moving down between their bodies, wrapping around kid’s the aching erection. He began to stroke him in time to his own thrusts.

Jerome groaned loudly when his detective took hold of his erection, running his hand up and down his length. Nobody had ever touched him there, other than himself, which he just realized was not quite the same thing.

Having his backside impaled by Jim’s brutal length, along with that warm, talented hand of his, working on his front, was just too much for the kid. He shivered when he felt a tingly warmth start to pool in his lower half.

Sure, he’d gotten himself off a few times before, but that was nothing compared to this. This was on a whole nother level. His whole body shook when his climax spread through his lower half, making his toes curl and his nails dig roughly into his detective’s back - his moans probably waking the neighbors, as his orgasm spilled all over the older man’s stomach.

 

The detective could feel Jerome beginning to orgasm, the tell-tale feeling of the muscles clenching around Jim’s length. The increased tightness of the slick heat around him brought Jim swiftly over the edge, and he pressed himself down into the redhead, burying himself to the hilt as he came. He had never known a more satisfying feeling in his life, knowing Jerome was receiving his load. He continued to hold Jerome afterward, pulling out of him and slowly catching his breath - feeling a bit drained after such a physically demanding activity.

He was so euphoric he barely acknowledged that his stomach was covered in the cute redhead’s semen until a few moments later. Just knowing what he had done to Jerome to bring him so much pleasure - knowing Jerome had come to the feeling of Jim’s cock impaling him made every inch of the sticky mess worth it.

Jerome’s entire head was left tingling. His cheeks, the very top of his head, and even his finger tips. He felt hot and dazed. He just lie motionless underneath his detective - panting and opening and closing his eyes, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

Feeling Jim orgasm inside him - the hot, sticky liquid riding up his canal and running back down again, had to be the greatest feeling he’d ever experienced. Emotionally as well as physically - like the older man was passing a piece of his soul on to him.

He ran his fingers through the older man’s blonde locks, paying no mind to the sweat. The two men’s stomachs stuck together from the mix of sweat and cum, and neither one of them gave a damn.

Jerome took a minute to appreciate how well this turned out - to thank himself for taking that blind leap of faith, because if he hadn’t, his Jim would be lying in bed with Leslie right now, and Jerome would probably be huddled up in the fetal position, crying and hating the world.

Although, he couldn’t help but wonder…what now?

“Jim…” He started, nervously. “Are you and Leslie...a couple? ...It’s just that…she’s a real nice lady and I would hate to think I caused you to cheat on her.“

Jim chose his words quickly, but carefully, needing the teenager to know everything was fine. “I liked Leslie, but we weren’t officially together.” He paused, looking Jerome in the eyes, “I care about you much more...I just thought you weren’t an option!” He laughed lightly, kissing the redhead’s cheek. He took on a serious look then, “These last few weeks, having you here has been nothing short of amazing, Jerome.”

Jerome smiled wide, feeling his cheeks flush with red. He felt so relieved that he wasn’t a side piece. “I didn’t think you were an option either. I figured you were most likely straight and even if you weren’t that I still wouldn’t have a shot in Hell. Honestly, I didn’t even know I wasn’t straight till I met you. Is that crazy?”

“No, I never thought I would find myself sleeping with a man in a hundred years until I saw you either.” Jim replied, thinking back for a moment, “I understand exactly what you’re saying-”

He sighed, suddenly realising he was going to have to have an awkward conversation with Leslie soon. If he was lucky, she might not ask why he didn’t want to see her anymore, but he knew she might ask. He wondered what lie he would come up with. He needed to protect Jerome’s privacy, after all, so telling her the truth wasn’t an option.

He kissed Jerome on the lips for a few moments, gently cupping the redhead’s jaw as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He caressed his cheek tenderly as he broke the kiss, “You should…” He began, before the big, innocent eyes staring at him inquisitively took away all his nerve. “Um...I mean you _could_ stay...if you wanted to...stay......for _good_ …you know?” Jim found himself swallowing back a lump in his throat as he asked. He had known his arrangement with Jerome was that Jerome would stay until he decided what to do with his life, but after what just took place he never wanted the cute redhead to leave.

“Yes.” The boy replied without hesitation. “I would love to stay.” He smiled and snaked his arm around the older man, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

He felt like he must’ve done something right in his shitty life to deserve a catch like Jim Gordon. Somebody that would be really good to him, and appreciate him, unlike his bitch of a mother.

God rest her wretched soul.


End file.
